Feelings
by CrystalFlowers
Summary: Doon only knows one feeling: anger. What happens when Doon begins to feel different emotions? Follow Doon on his journey to discover these so called "feelings". Lina/Doon pairing. Not sure what rating yet but K  for now.
1. Fear

**Hello fellow fanfic readers! So its Winter Break here in Florida, and I have nothing to do, but who's complaining? :)**

**So I decided to write a story about Doon and how he is discovering these little creatures called "feelings". I'm still debating whether or not to make this a multi-chap story or not, so please tell me in your reviews!**

**I do not own City of Ember, the genius Jeanne DuPrau does. I don't own Doon or Lina, but I do own the boy with the blonde hair.**

**ENJOY! ;)**

Doon never did emotions.

Or feelings.

Or pretty much anything along those lines.

Sure, his anger rises pretty fast, but that's pretty much the only emotion he's felt. Not happy, not sad, not scared, nothing.

You could call him boring if you wanted to. He wouldn't mind. He might call you a few curse words and storm off, maybe a punch or two, but that would be it.

So what happens when he sees Lina, his best friend, his counterpart in getting out of Ember, hug a boy and peck him on the cheek?

Doon doesn't know.

Sure he feels the urge to close his hands into fists. He knows this feeling. But there's something else there.

Something he doesn't know.

Something _new_.

Doon watches from behind a building. Lina's laughing at something the boy said. He starts laughing too. She gives him another hug. The boy whispers something in her ear.

Doon needs to find something to hit the boy with…fast.

He looks around frantically, looking for anything. Leaves, twigs, rocks…

Rocks!

He picks up a decent size rock, throwing it up and down in the palm of his hand. Why is he doing this? What does he plan on doing after throwing the rock? Why can't he just leave Lina alone to do whatever she wants? It's a free country, right?

But he can't let her do whatever she wants. She might get herself into trouble. She might leave Doon forever. She'll marry that kid with the blonde hair, start a family with him, live with him, sleep with him, die with him…he can't have that happen!

And Doon realizes that he's feeling something knew. Something he never thought he would feel.

Fear.

He's scared. He doesn't want to lose Lina again. He missed her too much last time. He missed everything about her, her hair, her smile, her laugh, everything.

He never should have let her go last time. He was stupid. Dumb. Foolish.

Doon puts his head in his hands. 'Why did I let her go last time?' He forgets about the rocks, drops them out of his hands, and slowly slides down to the floor.

Should he let her be free?

Or should he keep her next to him?

Should he let her live her life?

Or should he take all that away from her?

As Doon asks himself questions, he forgets about the little scene with Lina and the boy. Their faces are literally centimeters apart. And as they close the gap, Doon looks up and his brain completely shuts down.

He lost her.

Again.

**So I've decided to make this a multi chapter story...good idea? I think I'll do every chapter with him finding a feeling...that would be interesting... and I plan on making these shorter than usual, but with a lot more chapters.**

**I know that if you guys read my other stories, I haven't updated "City of Sticky Notes" in forever and I probably shouldn't have done a multi chapter story, but this idea just screamed at me! Please review, and I will update my City of Sticky Notes. For those of you who haven't read it, please do! Its a Mortal Instruments story, so any fans out there, please read it! Thanks guys! **


	2. Peace

**I'm back! First off I want to tell you that my vacation was amazing! For any of you who have visited St. Augustine, Florida you must of loved it! I watched sunrise and sunset, I visited a cavern, and of course had fun with my family :D**

**Second of all, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I was so happy when I checked my mail during the road trip and saw review alerts! Thank you thank you thank you! **

**Third, Shout out to ReverseQueen! Thank you for loving this story, your words really got me motivated!**

**I do not own COE, Jeanne DuPrau does.**

Doon was sitting in the library, working on some sort of invention which didn't have a purpose yet. His fingers had itched to touch a screwdriver, hammer, or any hardware tool, and his craving for the dusty smell of books and the feeling of sawdust underneath his fingers caused him to build this useless device. He looked at his work. Duct tape was everywhere, screws all over the plank of wood, and the red paint was beginning to peel off.

He let out a shout and threw the device into the "useless" pile. He sat there, hands clenched into fists, slowly breathing in and out. He was angry again. Nothing unusual.

His mind drifted off to last week, when he felt fear. His clenched fists relaxed some. He never felt fear before. He remembered the when he felt his mind racing, looking into all the possibilities of what would happen to him if Lina went with the blonde haired boy.

He then thought that Lina was with that boy right now. His hands once again were clenched into fists and he began seeing red.

He was angry, again.

That boy had no right to whisper in her ear. He didn't deserve the peck on his cheek or a hug or anything. He doesn't even deserve to look at Lina.

While thinking, he hadn't heard the light footsteps coming toward him. When he felt a slight tap on his shoulder, he jumped up in surprise, but calmed down when he saw Lina.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lina asked. She pulled out the chair next to him and sat down.

"Um…nothing." Doon muttered, hoping she wouldn't see his "useless" pile. Lina hated it when Doon thought his inventions were horrible.

"Looks as if you were building something," she says, gesturing to the hammers and screwdrivers scattered across the table.

Doon mumbles something, hoping she wouldn't get up and look behind him.

To his dismay, she does get up and looks behind him to see his useless pile cluttered with his inventions. She looks on the other side, where she thought would be the "useful" pile but there was nothing there.

"Why are all these inventions in the trash pile?" she exclaims, looking incredulously at Doon.

Doon scratches the back of his neck, saying quietly, "Because its trash."

She picks up what seems like a toy airplane. "A little boy would love this…Doon you have to stop giving up!"

Doon looks at Lina, and watches her stroke the wings of the wooden airplane. All of a sudden he wants to get out of here, out of the library, into the fresh air.

"Lina, I'm tired, alright? I'm not giving up, I'm just exhausted, my hands are sore, my eyes are sore, everything in me is sore." Doon explains, stretching in his chair.

Lina looks at Doon with a joyous glint in her eyes. "Wanna go for a walk? Its really nice outside and you look like you need some sunshine."

Doon begins to reject her offer, but she grabs his hand pulls him out of the library. The sun is shining bright in the sky, glinting off of the metal objects that Doon had made to help the city. Lina runs ahead of Doon and reaches a field of flowers. She takes off her shoes and steps on the cool grass.

"Doon come on!" she shouts.

Doon looks at her, the way the loose strand of her hair is blowing in the wind, the way her eyes shine in the sun, the way the green grass contrasts amazingly with her light brown skin. And this is when he feels something.

Peace.

His body is at peace. Nothing is wrong in the world, everything is perfect in every way. He looks at the field, the grass rippling with the wind, making it look like the sea. Everytime a wind blew, he would hear the far away sound of a wind chime and when he looked to the trees, he heard the sharp chirps of birds. When he would look at Lina running in the field, he would see the petals of the flowers-blue, pink, yellow, red, purple- stir up in a frenzy, swirling around.

Doon sat down on the dirt path, reveling in the feeling of crumbly soil. He looked at the world, his world.

And Doon couldn't help but think that this was way more better than sitting at the library.

**Hmm...so Doon discovers peace. What makes you feel peaceful? I would love to know! For me, its sitting on the beach, listening to soft waves crash onto the shore and the feel of sand and seashells under my feet. Please review?**


	3. Jealousy

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been super busy since this week is midterms :/**

**I thought this chapter was REALLY bad. At the beginning it was good, by the end it just sucks. Sorry about that. **

**I do not own City of Ember at all, Jeanne DuPrau does. **

Its time like this when Doon feels like punching something, anything.

A brick wall, a tree, anything to satisfy his needs.

He saw Lina talking with that Ryan, that stupid blonde haired boy. He was going to library, reveling in the warmth of the sun and soft breeze when he heard the familiar laugh of Lina. He looked to see Lina and Ryan, standing next to the door of the library. Lina was laughing really hard, he could see her wiping the tears coming out of her eyes as she held her stomach with the other hand. He watched as Ryan opened the door, and bow down in a jokingly manner to Lina, who in return curtsied to him and walked through the door.

He couldn't help but notice that Ryan's hand was on the small of Lina's back the whole time.

Defeat rolled over his body in waves as he leaned against the outside wall. The scene replayed over and over, each time getting a little worse: him pushing a strand away from her face, him touching her cheek, him hugging her, him kissing her.

It was all too much. Energy coursed through the his veins, the familiar adrenaline rushing through his whole body. Why couldn't he be the one to make her laugh? He wanted to open doors for her! He wanted to touch the small of her back. He wanted to protect her from danger.

Not him.

He doesn't deserve to do that.

He gets up and walks to the library, and sees Lina reaching for a book on a top shelf. Doon almost ran up to her to help her, but soon Ryan came into view.

Ryan came up behind her, and reached for the book she was getting. He looked down at her, and she smiled up.

He wanted to get that book for her.

Lina then stood hugged him and he hugged her back.

A new feeling surged through his body once again. He wanted to hug her. He wanted her to hug him.

Lina let go, and smiled up at him. Ryan smiled back down at her, and took her hand.

No.

He cannot hold her hand.

No. No. No.

I want to hold her hand.

He leads her to a table where they whisper and read their favorite parts of the book's they were reading.

I want to take her to a table and read her my favorite parts.

Doon soon discovered what this feeling was.

Jealousy.

He was jealous of Ryan. Doon wanted to do everything that Ryan did.

Doon hates him.

He runs outside, and goes back to lean on the side of the building. He began punching the wall, his jealousy driving him mad.

He looked at his bloodied fist. Then at the wall. He thought of the wall as Ryan.

Yup, he was definitely jealous.

**Yeah...the ending is bad. Like really really bad. Too many short sentences. Ugh. Sorry about this chapter guys, but I promise the next one will be awesome...hopefully.**


End file.
